


Из чистого любопытства

by Alex80mph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Стайлза завораживает инаковость. Он знает, откуда берётся этот его интерес, достаточно часто смотрит в зеркало, чтобы понимать, почему его завораживают другие: левши, рыжие, карлики, моральные уроды – привет, Джексон, – эпилептики, серийные убийцы, немного Кейт Арджент, бородатые женщины, оборотни, парни с неровной челюстью и астмой и мужчины в женской одежде.





	

Стайлза завораживает инаковость. Он знает, откуда берётся этот его интерес, достаточно часто смотрит в зеркало, чтобы понимать, почему его завораживают другие: левши, рыжие, карлики, моральные уроды – привет, Джексон, – эпилептики, серийные убийцы, немного Кейт Арджент, бородатые женщины, оборотни, парни с неровной челюстью и астмой и мужчины в женской одежде. Стайлз причисляет себя к бескрайнему войску фриков, марширующему по планете, и ему хочется всё знать о собратьях по оружию. Нормальные люди, нормальные люди для Стайлза недостижимы – здесь могла бы быть реклама Лидии, но не так давно она вступила в армию Стайлза, стала её генералом, пусть и не полководцем, и теперь в его ближнем окружении из нормальных людей остались только отец и Мелисса, оба вполне достижимые, любимые, пусть и по-разному, и совсем неинтересные. Стайлз не привлекает нормальных людей, нет, сэр. Стайлз – магнит для фриков.  
***  
Её зовут Эсмеральда. Она настаивает на том, чтобы Стайлз обращался к ней в женском роде, хотя Стайлз видел, как обтягивающее чёрное платье обтягивает не только эффектную грудь и крутые бёдра, но и член.  
– Мы с ним не собираемся прощаться, – Эсмеральда оглаживает свой пах, как беременная женщина гладит живот, рассеяно, но нежно. – Но это не делает меня мальчиком, не будь сексистом, малыш.  
Стайлз не помнит, как давал Эсмеральде телефон, он вообще помнит тот их поход со Скоттом в клуб очень смутно, и вовсе не потому, что он пил – он не пил ни капли, несмотря на то, что ему предлагали, господи, что ему только ни предлагали. Но он не удивлён ни тому, что его номер оказался у двухметрового трансвестита, ни тому, что сейчас он сидит у этого трансвестита на кровати и участвует в выборе одежды для вечеринки у Лидии. Модный специалист из Стайлза не очень себе, но он всегда готов к приключениям и фрикам.  
Нет, конечно, отец был прав тогда: Стайлз не гей, ни в коем случае. Он никогда не мог интересоваться чем-то одним слишком долго, не бросаясь из стороны в сторону в смежные и соседние области. Как можно всё время дрочить на одну гетеросексуальную порнуху?  
И поэтому, когда в ответ на приглашение на самую крутую вечеринку по случаю дня рожденья Эсмеральда попросила Стайлза прийти и помочь ей выбрать платье – кто такой Стайлз, чтобы отказать женщине. Мужчине. Трансвеститу.  
– Как тебе чёрное, детка?  
У Эсмеральды волшебный низкий голос, как у Мортиции Аддамс, белоснежная кожа и ногти покруче, чем когти у любого оборотня, знакомого Стайлзу. Ещё и накрашенные кроваво-красным лаком.  
Стайлзу нравится чёрное, но он уверен: ему бы понравилось и красное, и фиолетовое, и бледно-розовое с большим бантом под шеей. Его вкус сформировал гардероб Лидии Мартин, в котором нет места для однообразия. В нём, впрочем, вообще нет места ни для чего, настолько он забит вещами, подозревает Стайлз.  
– А что у тебя ещё есть? – спрашивает Стайлз, и у Эсмеральды загораются глаза.  
У Эсмеральды не шкаф, как у Стайлза, и даже не гардероб, в который можно зайти. Под платья у неё отведена целая комната, с белыми стенами, зачем-то зеркальным полом – чтобы лучше тебя видеть, деточка – и бесконечными стойками.  
Стайлз теряется в чёрном, белом, кроваво-красном, золотом и прочих цветах, названий которых он не то что не знает, в жизни не встречал. Эсмеральда идёт за ним, щёлкая каблуками по зеркальному полу – Стайлз совершенно невольно проверяет, действительно, видно всё.  
– Это я купила для шоу, это мне подарили девочки, о, это моё любимое, для прошлогоднего прайда, короткое, зараза, но посмотри, как блестит.  
Стайлз не знал, что в Бикон Хиллз был прайд.  
– Можно потрогать?  
Эсмеральда поглаживает его по плечу.  
– Конечно, мой сладкий.  
– Господи, да не это! Платья можно потрогать?  
– А ты что имел в виду? – распахивает глаза Эсмеральда.  
Стайлз запускает руки в волны тканей, блёсток и перьев. У него покалывает кончики пальцев. Тянет, почему-то не к мини, не к пышным юбкам, а к длинным вечерним платьям, со шлейфами, как у диснеевских принцесс. Эсмеральда пересказывает ему историю за историей, Стайлз грузнет в словах и в одежде, ловит запах духов, пудры, ополаскивателя и слабый след мужского пота, который сбивает его с толку, путает, как если бы в кровати Дерека он нашёл бы волоски лисьего меха.  
Внезапно он останавливается.  
– А это?  
К ладони ластится тяжёлое, полупрозрачное, обманчивое, то ли рыжее, то ли бронзовое, что-то необыкновенное, как будто материализованная магия.  
Эсмеральда надувает и без того надутые губы.  
– Я пела в нём «Чикаго», но это было давно. Оно село после стирки.  
У Стайлза никогда не было девушки, но даже он знает, что означает такая формулировка.  
– Охуенно красивое.  
Эсмеральда раскладывает платье на кресле; снятое с вешалки оно теряет форму, но от этого становится ещё более завораживающим, озеро расплавленного металла, живое, как драконье пламя, готовое поглотить Стайлза.  
– Мне кажется, мой друг, – хищно улыбается Эсмеральда, – ты узнал о себе нечто новое.  
Стайлзу становится жарко в рубашке и неудобно в джинсах.  
– Но есть одно условие, – говорит Эсмеральда.  
***  
Сначала он стрижётся машинкой. Так сказала Эсмерельда, первый раз перед тем, как бриться, нужно подстричь твой мех, крошка, ты испортишь сотню лезвий.  
Первый раз, подумал Стайлз. Первый.  
Машинку он украл у Дерека. Это был спланированный ход, умышленное ограбление, только без взлома, Дерек сам открыл дверь и молча провёл его в ванную, когда Стайлз пробормотал, что ему срочно нужно в туалет.  
Беззащитная жертва.  
Стайлз стоит в ванной, голый ниже пояса, но в футболке. Он не стал снимать футболку из необъяснимого чувства стыда, будто дурацкая штука с мордой Хана Соло защитит его от происходящего. Он собирается брить ноги для того, чтобы затем натянуть колготки, платье, накрасить лицо, напялить каблуки и – что потом?  
Чуи в зеркале рычит на него. Идиот, мол.  
Машинка Дерека гладит ноги с тихим гулом, не цепляя ни единого волоска. Тёмные колечки падают на дно ванной. Стайл не может, останавливается, приседает на корточки, всматривается. Волосы на ногах казались чёрными, состриженные они почему-то оказываются светлее, коричневыми с рыжеватым оттенком. Стайлз проводит по голому месту. Оставшийся ёжик колется, щекочет пальцы.  
Стайлз состригает сначала с икр и голеней, обводит колени, поднимается выше, по бёдрам, сначала внешняя сторона, потом – потом ему приходится поставить ногу на край ванны – потом внутренняя. От ровного гула и лёгкой вибрации у Стайлза встаёт.  
Тёплая вода щекочет ступни, состриженные волосы собираются в стоке. От перепада температур пробивают мурашки. Самое время браться за бритву.  
Он, конечно, гуглил и, конечно, смотрел видео, нашёл блог какого-то отчаянно белокожего парня, который в топе на бретельках и очень облегающих плавках продемонстрировал, как бриться, чтобы волосы потом не врастали под кожу, как не порезаться на коленях и вдоль большой берцовой кости. Стайлз тогда не очень сообразил, к чему был топ, но сейчас, когда он наклоняется, первый раз касается бритвой над щиколоткой, и футболка болтается перед глазами, закрывая обзор, до него доходит.  
Футболку он подкатывает, прижимая подбородком к груди. Не очень удобно, но завязывать её узлом на солнечном сплетении он отказывается категорически. У него остались ещё какие-то принципы.  
Глядя на первую выбритую полоску – синюшную, будто вымазанную в черничном соку, с родинками и, естественно, не без порезов – Стайлз понимает, что о принципах стоит забыть.  
Бритва будто гладит его. Странное чувство, будто волосы поднимаются лезвию навстречу, шевелятся под тонкой кожицей. Интересно, думает Стайлз, обводя лезвием косточку на щиколотке, одинаковая ли толщина кожи, ему никогда не приходилось сравнивать, но сейчас вот кажется, что на ногах кожа, как бумага, а на животе, если попробовать – он пробует, футболка выпадает из-под подбородка, пачкается в пене, Стайлз дёргается, дёргается бритва в его руке, тонкая красная нитка расцветает на голени.  
– Чёрт, – говорит Стайлз.  
Тут уже не до стояка.  
Он справляется с одной ногой за двадцать минут, потом дело движется быстрее; Стайлз задумывается о том, как он будет выбирать колготки, или, может, лучше попробовать чулки, в конце концов, ему уже нечего терять, но тогда же нужно будет найти пояс, и какого цвета он должен быть, и будут ли натирать кружева – и приходит в себя с оттопыренной задницей, выбритой дыркой и смазанными гелем для бриться пальцами.  
Это то самое любопытство, которое убило кошку и довело Стайлза Стилински до воровства, переодевания и дружбы с оборотнями, но он не может не попробовать что-то новое, когда это новое – неимоверно гладкое под пальцами, будто само всасывает их внутрь себя, и если Стайлз сейчас же не прекратит называть дырку от задницы безличным «оно» у себя в голове, то ему станет стыдно.  
Ему немного щекотно и хочется сжаться и вытолкнуть пальцы из себя, но в тоже время прикосновения будоражат. Стайлз ещё немного прогибается, чтобы было удобнее, от движения дырка сжимается, и он стонет – неожиданно хорошо. Он сжимается снова, на этот раз сам, пальцы проскальзывают глубже, горячая вода покалывает на порезах, смывает гель, дырка становится суше, плотнее, и на контрасте внутри так мягко, и Стайлз уже не пробует – трахает себя частыми движениями, покрикивая на каждом толчке внутрь. Он не достаёт ничего сверхважного в этой позе, но ему и не нужно. Самое главное происходит именно там, где мышцы напрягаются и расслабляются вокруг костяшек, от ритмичного давления Стайлз теряет голову, бросает душ, едва успевает обхватить основание члена и тут же кончает, дырка сжимает пальцы с такой силой, что едва не ломает их, сперма льётся на край ванной, белое на белом.  
***  
Вечером Стайлз разглядывает потолок и разбирается в себе.  
Он уверен, что происходящее является реакцией его психики на... Всё происходящее. То есть, мозг Стайлза защищается от оборотней, гигантских ядовитых ящериц, охотников с серебряными пулями и Дерека Хейла с помощью кружев, блёсток и бритвы. Украденной у Дерека Хейла.  
Стайлзу нравится думать о том, как Дерек отреагирует на то, что ему больше нечем бриться. Стайлз думает о том, как Дерек зайдёт в ванную, не глядя потянется к краю раковины, к месту, где обычно лежит бритва. Как схватится за пустое место, сведёт брови недоумённо – Стайлзу очень нравится это слово, «недоумённо», оно так подходит Дереку. Как принюхается, схватится своим волчьим носом за едва заметный стайлзов след и пойдёт по нему до самого стайлзового дома.  
Стайлз думает об этом, и ему это нравится.  
Ещё он думает о том, как скользят по простыне бритые ноги. Он никогда бы не сообразил, сколько трения создают безобидные кучерявые волоски, а теперь, оказывается, страшно ложиться, перевернёшься во сне и ничто тебя не удержит на краю.  
Странным образом, хотя, если вдуматься, то очень даже очевидным, мысли о взявшем след Дереке и том, что Стайлза некому подхватить на краю, переплетаются и превращаются в одну, очень крепкую и будоражащую мысль.  
Сталз представляет себе, как Дерек молча запрыгивает к нему в окно и подхватывает уже падающего Стайлза. Дерек из крепкой мысли ничего не говорит, так же, как и настоящий Дерек, но, в отличие от настоящего Дерека, он не хмурится недовольно, а улыбается, показывая свои зубы, которые вызывают у Стайлза противоположные друг другу чувства стыда и умиления.  
Поскольку Дереку пришлось взять Стайлза под колени, он сразу выясняет новый стайлзов секрет. Не про украденную бритву, нет. Он довольно оглаживает лысые голени Стайлза, заметно, что ему нравится, ведь Дерек привык к гладким женским ногам.  
Нет. Эту мысль Стайлз не будет додумывать, она ему не по душе.  
Лучше представить себе, как Дерек аккуратно укладывает Стайлза на предательскую кровать.  
– Можно посмотреть, – говорит Дерек из новой мысли. Эта мысль Стайлзу подходит куда больше.  
Если бы Стайлз знал, что мысль окажется материальной, он додумал бы её до куда менее приличного конца.  
***  
Отделаться от своего воображения одним платьем и бритыми ногами не выйдет, Стайлз знает наверняка. Он открывает ютьюб, выбирает наиболее вызывающие ролики и смотрит до тех пор, пока не запоминает основные принципы и главные слова. Контуринг Стайлз сразу отбрасывает, он требует опыта и твёрдой руки, ему не нужен первый и никогда не будет второго. А вот видео, где красят глаза всевозможными блестящими тенями и матовыми карандашами, Стайлз изучает очень внимательно. Под его – его! – платье можно взять синие тени, под его глаза подойдут изумрудные, так ему кажется, по крайней мере, но Стайлз решает смешать бронзу с красным, чтобы взгляд был драматичнее, в духе кокаиновых вечеринок Великого Гэтсби.  
– Можно посмотреть? – спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз едва не выкалывает себе глаз кисточкой туши.  
Он тренируется в кухне, где больше всего света, в день, когда у отца суточная смена. Стайлз готов, в принципе, объясняться с Дереком и даже Скоттом, но только не с папой.  
Его не удивляет, что в собственном списке толерантных к Стайлзу Стилински людей Дерек идёт первым, даже раньше, чем Скотт. Дерек, как и Стайлз, – сумрачное существо, не нуждающееся в моральных костылях. Он поймёт Стайлза в тех ситуациях, в которых Скотт заставит оправдываться, а отец и вовсе может наказать. Этим странным единением необъединяемого Стайлз объясняет свой скользкий сон, свои крепкие мысли и даже свои бритые ноги, которые на второй день после бритья нещадно колятся и чешутся.  
И вот сейчас – самое время проверить свою теорию.  
– Ты уже и так зашёл, чего спрашивать? – говорит Стайлз в круглое зеркальце, купленное в Волмарте вместе с кучей теней, туши, кисточек и палочек.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Для красоты, – щерится Стайлз, в зеркале вместо волчьей улыбки получается нечто хорьковое. Тушь скользит в липких от пота ладонях.  
– Хмм, – говорит Дерек.  
– Хмм? – возмущённо трясёт головой Стайлз. – Это единственно возможная реакция? Может, как-то разнообразишь свой словарный запас? Как насчёт «ты окончательно ебанулся, Стайлз»? Или: «Стайлз, ты что гей»?  
– Ты не гей, – говорит Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди с таким недовольным видом, будто Стайлз оскорбил его своим предположением.  
– Ты не... Что?! Дерек! Что?! Откуда ты вообще...?! Господи!  
Стайлз хочет постучать себя по лицу ладонью, но вовремя вспоминает, что у него накрашен один глаз.  
– Ты, как минимум, бисексуал, – ухмыляется Дерек, прислоняясь спиной к дверце холодильника. – Нельзя так долго держать открытым тюбик туши, он быстро высыхает.  
Стайлз орёт в зеркало, на себя и на это проклятое волчье рыло, которое скалится у него за спиной. Ему, наверное, впервые в жизни не хватает слов.  
– Что ты здесь забыл? – повторяет он свой вопрос, пытаясь одновременно сосредоточиться и нанести смешанные тени ровно, так, чтобы половина не высыпалась на скулу и не получился радужный фингал вместо положеного драматичного блеска.  
– Свою бритву, – отвечает Дерек. В зеркале он маленький, сливается в чёрно-белое пятно – из волос, бровей и белой футболки. Стайлз вдруг представляет себе, как подходит к нему и трётся лицом об эту футболку, оставляя блестящие разводы, чернильные полоски туши. Не хватает только помады, но для этого дерековой футболке прижётся подождать ещё немного.  
– Может, я обычный гетеро, – интересуется Стайлз. Он принимается за второй глаз, оставляя карандаш на потом. Всё равно сделать макияж симметрично не получится. Продолжать бессмысленный разговор про бритву он не намерен, Дерек уже наверняка учуял, как несёт от Стайлза, куда больше обычного.  
– Нет, – говорит Дерек.  
– Необычный гетеро? – со слабой надеждой в голосе спрашивает Стайлз.  
Кисточка будто сама поглаживает Стайлза вокруг глаз. Он никогда бы не подумал, что его нижние веки настолько чувствительные. Член наливается кровью, сидеть на стуле не очень удобно, Стайлз чуть расставляет ноги, и от этого стояк почему-то становится ещё крепче.  
Дерек в зеркале то ли чихает, то ли фыркает.  
– Аллергия на тени? – интересуется Стайлз. Он не очень уверен ни в том, что делает, ни в том, что говорит, но Дерек за его спиной молчит и не уходит. Более того, он опустил руки, правую ладонь спрятал в карман джинс.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Дерек?  
– Я смотрю, – отвечает тот. – Ты не останавливайся.  
Стайлз не останавливается. Он смотрит на себя, на чужие яркие глаза, на распахнутые ресницы, которые, кажется, достают до бровей. На ещё не накрашенный рот, блестящий от слюны, раскрытый, смешной, с потрескавшейся кожей. Он хочет видеть себя так, как его видит сейчас Дерек, может, Дерек видит в нём что-то необыкновенное, прекрасное, может, если Стайлз наденет то платье, натянет чулки, может быть, тогда Дерек перестанет просто смотреть и сделает уже наконец хоть что-то.  
Стайлз морщит нос, запускает руку в штаны и делано высоко стонет, касаясь члена. У него стоит уже давно, с той самой секунды, как он услышал голос Хейла, может, у него уже выработался рефлекс, нужно будет проверить в людном месте, например, на стадионе или где-нибудь в лесу, хотя лес – это совсем нелюдное место, если не считать оборотней и баньши, а также иногда копов, работников заповедника, снова баньши, адской гончей и прочих неизвестных пока науке тварей.  
Ладонь уже мокрая, хочется сесть удобнее, но Стайлз боится потерять из виду Дерека, который смотрит на него хмуро, слегка приоткрыв рот. Если Стайлз пересядет, он не сможет смотреть за тем, как напрягется предплечье дерековой руки, как от ритмичного напряжения на ней проступают вены, как Дерек ставит ноги шире, чтобы удобнее было.  
– Ооо, – стонет Стайлз. Он елозит по стулу, пытаясь найти точку, где будет легче, проще, ему приходится оттопырить задницу, и Дерек дёргается, будто его ударили током, его взгляд опускается ниже, становится темнее, тяжелее, Стайлз представляет себе то, что представляет Дерек, как он проводит рукой по спине и опускает пальцы под свободную резинку стайлзовых домашних штанов, как скользит по мокрым от пота волоскам вниз, ниже, ещё ниже – дырка Стайлза поджимается в ожидании – Дерек касается её и Стайлз кончает в кулак, в штаны, в зеркало, в котором Дерек замирает, широко распахнув глаза.  
***  
Поразмыслив, Стайлз приходит к выводу, что он приобрёл себе союзника по переодеванию. Поразмыслив, он приходит сразу к нескольким выводам, один заманчивее другого, но ни один из них, очевидно, не устроит Дерека сходу, поэтому Стайлз выбирает наименее травматичный для себя вариант.  
– Мне кажется, эта подводка слишком яркая, она убьёт платье, – сообщает он Дереку. Для того, чтобы сделать подобное заявление, он забирается в лофт, предварительно отключив сигнализацию – раз плюнуть – и подкупает Питера пиццей с грибами. Это врядли удержит Питера на втором этаже, но, возможно, на некоторое время займёт его рот и удержит Питера от комментариев в адрес Стайлза, его платья и подводки.  
Питер кажется Стайлзу необходимым злом, как болонка у Перис Хилтон или Эллисон у Скотта.  
Дерек хмурится. Вероятно, он имеет несколько другое мнение в вопросе подводки или же его не очень устроило проникновение со взломом – хотя никакого взлома не было, Стайлз постучал в дверь, и Питер ему открыл и даже пригласил в дом. Возможно также, что у Дерека запор, хотя оборотни не болеют никакой стыдной хернёй вроде запора, Стайлз уверен. Но с дерековым счастьем всё может быть, именно поэтому Стайлз принёс пиццу с грибами не ему, а Питеру.  
– Я выбираю между коричневой и чёрной. Что скажешь, Дерек? Коричневая или чёрная?– Чёрная, – говорит Питер с полным ртом. – Идеально подойдёт под твои глаза и тон кожи.  
– Какой у него тон кожи? – цедит Дерек.  
– Золотистый персик, – отвечает Питер.  
– Серьёзно? – удивляется Стайлз. Ему хочется рассмотреть своё лицо в зеркале, но ближайщее зеркало только в ванной, а вопрос с подводкой ещё не решён окончательно, и Стайлз в кои-то веки не желает терять нить разговора.  
Дерек в два шага подбирается к Стайлзу, хватает его за подбородок и вздёргивает лицо вверх, ближе к блеклой лампе.  
– Хмм, – говорит он. Стайлз, чьи ноги не совсем достают до пола, ничего не отвечает. – Не люблю это говорить, но ты прав. Чёрная. Но не из-за кожи, а из-за глаз. Они у него золотистые. Не жёлтые, как у беты, а будто самородок на солнце рассматриваешь.  
– У меня встал, – невнятно сообщает Стайлз. Ему неудобно говорить, потому что Дерек, опустив его на пол, руку от лица не отнял, придерживает пальцами под подбородком, и легко, судя по всему, неосознанно, поглаживает под челюстью и по шее.  
– У него встал, Дерек, – полезно сообщает Питер, сидящий на лестнице. – Я даже здесь чувствую.  
Дерек вздрагивает и отпускает Стайлза. Стайлз надувает губы.  
– Ну вот. Зачем я тогда сюда пришёл.  
– Зачем ты сюда пришёл, Стайлз? – спрашивает Дерек.  
Это сложный вопрос, очень сложный. После истории на кухне Стайлз решался недолго, он, в принципе не был склонен к тому, чтобы долго обдумывать свои решения, особенно в моментах, касающихся Дерека Хейла. Последствия спешки всегда были либо катастрофические, либо восхитительные, и Стайлз твёрдо решил, что в этот раз последствия пополнят вторую категорию.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной.  
– Куда?  
– На драг-вечеринку в клуб.  
Питер кашляет, видимо, поперхнувшись куском пиццы.  
Дерек не говорит ни да, ни нет. Он отправляет Стайлза домой одного, хотя мог бы включить здравый смысл и вспомнить о том, что Бикон Хиллс в последнее время – эпицентр преступного мира, а Стайлз – хрупкое человеческое существо.  
– Увидимся, – радостно сообщает Питер.  
– Да уж понятно, – бурчит Стайлз.  
Дерек не говорит ничего.  
Но на следующий день, после захода солнца Дерек также молча появляется в проёме окна, усаживается на пол и наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз готовится.  
Это странный ритуал, порядок которого каждый раз меняется, потому что Стайлз противник рутины и считает, что к переодеванию в женщину нужно подходить творчески.  
Он до сих пор не уверен в том, что его потуги можно так называть. Тем не менее, по вечерам он подводит глаза тонким чёрным карандашом – спасибо, дядя Питер – густо красит ресницы, прячет уже отросшие и нещадно чешущиеся ноги под колготками в сеточку и надевает искристое платье.  
Каблуки он откладывает на потом, сначала хочется приспособиться к тому, как тело движется в непривычном материале, какими тяжёлыми кажутся веки под краской. Как слипаются напомаженные губы. Он качает бёдрами и едва не падает, закрутив самого себя.  
Дерек улыбается.  
– Не торопись так.  
Стайлз сглатывает, закрывает глаза, пробует ещё раз. Платье шелестит, как шелестел, наверное, змей-искуситель в райском саду.  
– Думаешь, змей-искуситель существовал на самом деле или это такой же эвфемизм, как и обращение в соляной столп?  
– Я не буду даже спрашивать, откуда взялась эта мысль, – говорит Дерек. – Подойди ко мне.  
Стайлз подходит. У него чешутся предплечья от того, что он постоянно задевает пайетки на платье. Пятки в колготках непредсказуемо скользят по полу.  
– Тебе кое-чего не хватает, – сообщает Дерек, глядя снизу вверх.  
– Серьёзно? – говорит Стайлз. – Я думал, меня от девочки уже не отличить.  
На следующий вечер Дерек приносит Стайлзу парик.  
Стайлз уверен, даже Эсмеральда не выбрала бы лучше. Ровные чёрные волосы идеально обрамляют голову, широкий завиток скрывает линию челюсти, ложится на щёку, как ладонь. Судя по тому, как Дерек не торопится забирать руку со стайлзового загривка, сзади тоже всё в порядке.  
Стайлз смотрит в зеркало и не может себя узнать.  
– Я похож на Вэлму из «Чикаго».  
– Ничего общего, – хмурится Дерек.  
Стайлз не надевал платье, только примерил парик, и выглядит сногсшибательно: в джинсах, футболке с Йодой, босой и в парике из мюзикла двадцатых годов.  
– Хей, – начинает он, прищурив глаза, вся надежда на секси-парик, ну давай, секси-парик, не подведи меня, ты же нравишься Дереку, он сам тебя принёс, – давай захватим город в плен?  
Дерек стонет и закатывает глаза, у Стайлза прыгает пульс, потому что именно этой реакции он добивался, он знает, что таится за деланым равнодушием Хейла. Стайлз медленно расстёгивает кнопку на штанах.  
– Я приспущу чулки до самых колен.  
Дерек качает головой, но не отрывает взгляд от пальцев Стайлза. Между ними нет зеркала, Стайлз смело оставил его у себя за спиной, выходит будто первый раз, хотя и первого раза не было, Стайлз понимает, что они никогда ещё не прикасались друг к другу одновременно, разве что тот захват за шею, от которого у Стайлза до сих пор синяки, их даже парик не скроет, что скажет отец, если заметит, но чтобы так, намеренно, оба, чтобы Дерек не прятался за жестокостью, а Стайлз не огрызался вместо того, чтобы сказать прямо – этого ещё не было, и Стайлз так верит в это «ещё», что ноги у него заплетаются, а голос вздрагивает.  
– И весь этот джаз, – говорит он неуверенно, разводя руки. Дерек отрывается от угла, в который он забился.  
– Хорошо, что тебе не нужно будет петь в клубе, – говорит он и ловит Стайлза за пояс, притягивая к себе, Стайлз притормаживает вспотевшими пятками. – Мой слух не выдержит.  
– Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
Он не может прочитать выражение лица Дерека исключительно потому, что боится верить собственным догадкам.  
– Тебя нельзя отпускать одного, это опасно для города и всего человечества.  
– Значит, пойдёшь?  
– Хей, малыш, – начинает Дерек вкрадчивым хриплым голосом, и у Стайлза глаза на лоб вылезают, – ты будешь пьян и рад.  
– О, господи! – орёт Стайлз.  
Дерек целует его, видимо лишь для того, чтобы заткнуть.***  
– У тебя кто-то появился, – говорит Лидия, отрывая взгляд от ложки с мелким чёрным порохом. – Девушка? Парень?  
Стайлз подхватывает челюсть прежде, чем она успевает удариться о парту. Вся его концентрация уходит на то, чтобы, не отвлекаясь, держать в руках огнетушитель, и парировать реплику Лидии сразу не удаётся.  
– Оба сразу? – с опозданием предлагает он третью версию.  
Лидия насмешливо кривится. Под полупрозрачными резиновыми перчатками у неё ярко-красные ногти, только безымянный палец правой руки выкрашен золотом, Стайлз не может отвести от него глаз. Вот с кем надо было советоваться по поводу макияжа, запоздало думает он.  
– Двоих ты не потянешь.  
Стайлз оскорблён до глубины души.  
– Почему это? Да что ты знаешь о моих физических способностях? Хочешь… нет, Лидия, не смейся, хочешь, докажу? Я могу жонглировать вами, как клоун в цирке. Принимать по чётным и нечётным. – Лидия высыпает перманганат калия в миску, аккуратно выравнивает ложкой поверхность и делает в нём углубление. – По будням и выходным, продолжает Стайлз, постукивая огнетушителем по парте для пущей убедительности. – Ты утром, Дерек вечером. Да я могу даже одновременно!  
– Как хорошо, что ты не шпион, Стилински, – сухо говорит Лидия, и тут Стайлз понимает, что он ляпнул.  
– Ну то есть, – говорит он. – Гипотетический Дерек. И гипотетическая ты. Я всего лишь для примера. Выбрал первое попавшееся мужское имя.  
– И давно оно тебе попалось? – интересуется Лидия, взбалтывая бутылочку с глицерином.  
– Это мог быть Скотт! – выкрикивает Стайлз, стоящий за соседней партой Скотт оборачивается и машет. – Или Денни. Может быть, даже Джексон!  
– Ну уж нет, – отрезает Лидия.  
Стайлз задумывается.  
– Да. В смысле, нет. Не мог бы.  
– Тебе не страшно?  
– Конечно, страшно, мы сейчас устроим пожар, я не успею правильно воспользоваться огнетушителем, сгорит вся школа, мы погибнем в ужасающем химическом огне, и отец меня за это отругает.  
– Я не об этом, Стайлз.  
– А о чём?  
Лидия вздыхает, ставит бутылку, опирается обеими рукмаи о парту. В пластиковых защитных очках она напоминает Скалли, только чуть более упитанную – не то, чтобы Стайлз готов был рискнуть своей жизнью и сказать ей об этом.  
– О твоём гипотетическом Дереке. Ты же понимаешь, что за него отец отругает тебя ещё больше, чем за твою смерть при пожаре.  
Стайлз сглатывает, почти демонстративно.  
– Да между нами практически и не было ничего.  
– Практически.  
– О, боже, Лидия. С каких это пор тебя беспокоит моя сексуальная жизнь?  
– С тех пор, как она у тебя появилась.  
– Ты могла бы принять участие в её появлении, – пробует увильнуть Стайлз. Огнетушитель кажется неподъёмным.  
– Давай мы не будем обманываться, – качает головой Лидия. – Я для тебя слишком безопасна.  
Стайлз смотрит, как Лидия аккуратно роняет положеные двадцать пять капель в посудину с калием. Калий шипит, испускает дым, потом начинает гореть, разбрасывая искры. Лидия смотрит на маленький фейерверк, удовлетворённо улыбаясь.  
– Да уж, – говорит Стайлз, отставляя ненужный огнетушитель. – Меня всегда тянуло на огонь.  
***  
Дерек не произносит ни единого слова так долго, что у Стайлза начинает чесаться одновременно между ног, под париком и слева от лопатки, где край платья щекочет неровно обрезанными пайетками.  
– Что? – говорит Стайлз, собираясь уже прикусить губу. Его останавливает неизвестный ему бог трансвеститов, который незнакомым голосом в ухо напоминает о том, сколько времени – минут двадцать – Стайлз обводил губы карандашом, потом наносил помаду, потом смывал всё и перекрашивал по новой.  
Дерек поднимает подбородок, отводит голову в сторону, будто ему больно глотать, и молча идёт к машине. Стайлз ковыляет за ним, цепляясь каблуками за всё, за что только можно зацепиться на гладкой бетонной дорожке.  
Вечер начинается катастрофически.  
Стайлз не знает, как правильно садиться в низкую Камаро. У него всё сильнее чешется лопатка, у век началась крепатура от частого моргания густо накрашенными ресницами. Дерек своим железным молчанием не добавляет уверенности.  
Когда Стайлз последний – сто пятидесятый – раз перед выходом смотрел на себя в зеркало, ему даже немного понравилась та эффектная брюнетка с блестящими глазами и ещё более блестящим платьем, которую он увидел.  
Но молчание Дерека убивает всю уверенность, Стайлз думает: надо попросить остановиться, к чёрту всё, пусть даже Эсмеральда обидится, не поедет он ни в какой клуб, затея эта идиотская, как только Стайлз мог решить, что у него получится привлекательная девчонка.  
– Я не могу, – они говорят одновременно, Дерек тут же затыкается, но не Стайлз, о, нет.  
– Что ты не можешь? Дерек? Не можешь ехать? У тебя важные волчьи дела? Отлично, я всё равно передумал, забрось меня домой, я смою всю эту хрень, и поедем спасать мир.  
– Я не могу к тебе привыкнуть, – выдавливает из себя Дерек. – Ты совсем другой так.  
– Другой? Некрасивый, в смысле?  
– Нет. То есть, да. Ты слишком – не Стайлз.  
Стайлз цепляется ненакрашенными ноготями в затянутое в чулок бедро.  
– Тебе не нравится.  
Дерек поворачивает голову, сверкая кровавыми глазами Альфы.  
– Вы мне нравитесь оба, это меня и смущает.  
Стайлзу кажется, будто его закутали в гигантский плед, вручили чашку какао с зефиром и протянули пульт от приставки. Он пытается счастливо развалиться на сиденье, но вовремя вспомнает про платье, колготки и каблуки.  
– Я польщён, – мямлит он, чувствуя, как под румянами щёки наливаются кровью.  
Дерек больше ничего не говорит, но Стайлзу виден его профиль: щетинистая щека поддёрнута будто за ниточку. Дерек улыбается.  
***  
Эсмеральда охает, прикладывая руки ко рту.  
– Какое волшебное существо! – Дерек самодовольно усмехается, но Эсмеральда отмахивается от него. – Причём тут ты, красавчик? Тебя такой создала природа, а вот эта золотая богиня – результат рукотворной магии.  
Они не кричат друг на друга лишь только потому, что ещё не успели зайти в клуб, Эсмеральда встретила их у входа, послала воздушный поцелуй охраннику – широченному мексиканцу в обтягивающей флюоресцентной майке – и поманила к себе движением кисти, которому позавидовала бы любая балерина.  
Дерек набухает, как грозовая туча.  
– Я помогал ему выбирать косметику.  
Эсмеральда вскидывает голову, прижимая два пальца к ярко накрашенным кровавым губам.  
– Стайлз, детка, он твой?  
Стайлз кашляет, хватается за облепленную пайетками грудь, опасно покачивается на пятидюймовых шпильках, цепляетсяза предплечье Дерека.  
Он больше всего на свете хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос. Его ли Дерек Хейл? Есть ли у него право собственности, подтверждённое если не документами – какие документы, Стилински, о чём ты, очнись – то хотя бы устным заявлением, некими заверениями, пусть даже туманными, условными, непонятными для всех остальных участников процесса, ему бы хватило одного намёка, полунамёка, полу...  
– Его, – коротко говорит Дерек, прижимая ладонью трепещущую руку Стайлза.  
Это слишком мило, чтобы быть правдой, на мгновение Стайлз представляет их агентами под прикрытием, которым приходится изображать влюблённую пару, но на большее его воображение неспособно, оно и так уже перегружено малоизученной женщиной в золотом.  
По-честному, Стайлз находится сейчас между собой и этой женщиной. Он будто наблюдает одновременно за двумя людьми, которые двигаются, думают и принимают решения очень по-разному. Это увлекательнейшее зрелище, и, если бы не стояк от дерекового тепла, Стайлз бы полностью погрузился в наблюдение.  
А так его бросает в жар. Обнажённой спиной он чувствует звериное тепло Дерека, ему хочется, чтобы вторая, свободная рука легла между лопаток, подцепила пальцем бретельку платья, может быть, погладила бы незаметно для остальных.  
От этой мысли Стайлз беззвучно охает, платье спереди натягивается, и это, конечно же, замечает Эсмеральда.  
– Ммм, – тянет она совсем не женским баритоном и прижимается очень даже женской грудью к плечу Стайлза. – Кажется, кого-то пора спасать от позора. Пойдёмте, мои дорогие, пойдёмте в спасительную тьму греха.  
Они пробираются по коридору, пульсирующему ритмом техно. Стены выкрашены в какой-то непередаваемый оттенок красного, Стайлзу кажется, они то сжимаются, то разжимаются в такт, и от этой ассоциации всё тело пробивает дрожь. Он буквально не дышит, боится, что сейчас Дерек нагонит его в этой кишке, подтянет шуршащее платье, толкнёт носком в каблук, заставляя расставить ноги, и поймает ритм.  
– Господи, – цедит Стайлз, пытаясь на ходу поправить член. – К чему были эти стринги.  
В зале клуба легче не становится. Коридор выдавливает их в оргию, с места в карьер Стайлз утыкается в танцующую пару, он блестит смазанным торсом, она – она ли? – подрагивает обнажённой очевидно искусственной грудью. На глазах у Стайлза парень обхватывает ртом сосок, трёт большим пальцем второй.  
– Извините, мальчики, – урчит Эсмеральда. – Я вынуждена вас оставить. Уверена, вы скучать не будете.  
Стайлз никогда ещё не был настолько отдалён от скуки. У него сейчас порвётся платье, одновременно по всем швам, ещё и спереди будет дырка. Он настолько заведён, что даже забывает спотыкаться на каблуках.  
– Смотри, – тихо говорит ему Дерек в ухо, кладя руки на бёдра. – На три часа.  
Стайлз, конечно, смотрит, но его мозг отказывается обрабатывать информацию. В многочисленных справочниках ему встречалось огромное количество болезней и медицинских состояний, но никогда он не читал о такой штуке, как отказ работы рецепторов из-за перевозбуждения. Да, он видит двоих парней, танцующих на подиуме. Они очевидно парни, несмотря на короткое облегающее платье на одном и плисированную чёрную юбку на втором, их выдают эрегированные члены и плоские блестящие от масла груди. Да, Стайлз видит, как они трутся друг о друга, задница к члену, одно чуть более настойчивое движение того, кто сзади – выше ростом, тёмноволосый – и это уже будет секс. Да, он чувствует, как сжимается его собственная задница, то ли от зависти, то ли от сочувствия. Но больше, больше, чем он заведён сейчас, больше уже не получается.  
– Смотри, – настаивает Дерек и кладёт ладонь Стайлзу на шею.  
Стайлз смотрит и видит.  
Тот, кто сзади, держит второго – ниже, рыжий, мокрый – зубами за натянутую жилу шеи. Рыжий прогибается, стараясь одновременно вжаться задницей в член и шеей в острый рот.  
– Дерек, – шепчет Стайлз. – Я сейчас кончу.  
Дерек сползает ладонью с бедра, залезает под платье, прижимает член Стайлза к животу.  
– Я хочу сделать с тобой тоже самой. Вцепиться зубами в твою сладкую шею у всех на виду. Пусть знают, что ты мой, Стайлз.  
Сперма Стайлза течёт по дерековым пальцам, Дерек продолжает.  
– Ты самый красивый, и здесь, сейчас, в своей умопомрачительной золотой обёртке, и всегда, у себя дома в дырявой толстовке и старых боксерах, на поле для лакросса, вертлявый, как лис, спящий на моём диване, пахнущий бумагой, травой и беспокойством, в моём лофте, мой, Стайл, ты мой.  
Дерек рычит, бьётся членом, кажется, рвёт платье, Стайлз не уверен, он сейчас ни в чём не уверен, кроме дикого ритма музыки в своих ушах, ритма, в котором движется трахающий его Дерек, его ладони на своём члене и невероятных, невозможных словах, которые падают ему на спину, стекают липкими каплями по позвоночнику.  
Никогда раньше Стайлзу не изменяла способность свалиться в беспрерывный поток сознания. Даже в самые судьбоносные моменты жизни он считал пуговицы на отцовской рубашке или умножал напольные плитки в палате на количество возможных калорий в больничном кексе. Стайлзу и в голову не приходило считать своё состояние защитной реакцией, как предлагал иногда жалостливый Скотт, скорее, наоборот: стремительное мышление заводило его в такие трясины воображаемых ужасов, что реальность практически всегда оказывалась скучной, примитивно-однообразной и совсем не страшной. Отвратительной, безжалостной по отношению к ним с отцом, но не страшной. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в Бикон Хиллз не вернулись оборотни, а за ними вскрылись всякие баньши, канимы, близнецы и прочие извращения. Тут уж даже молниеносное воображение Стайлза капитулировало.  
– Извращения, да, – бормочет он вслух, исключительно для того, чтобы настоять на своём. Оказывается очень к месту, ко времени, к Стайлзу, стоящему посреди ночного клуба в растянутом, запачканом спермой платье, с наверняка размазанной тушью и съеденной вместе с губами помадой.  
Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя спокойнее. Никогда в его голове ещё не было так тихо, несмотря на бессердечный бит музыки. И тяжёлое дыхание Дерека за спиной.  
– Стайлз?  
– Ммм, – Стайлз медленно покачивается, совсем не ритм, но в ритм он бы сейчас и за деньги не попал. Чешутся бёдра, от колготок и спермы, хочется пить и спать, и чтобы Дерек не задавал дурацких вопросов.  
Дерек держал его за пояс, цепляясь ногтями – когтями? – за платье.  
– Домой?  
Совсем не дурацких, с другой стороны.  
– Угу.  
Они протискиваются к выходу, Стайлз подумывает наплевать на всё и снять каблуки, когда его за локоть хватает Эсмеральда, запыхавашаяся, вот сейчас, в эту секунду – настоящий мужик со щетиной чернее, чем у Дерека, с кадыком и тяжёлой челюстью.  
– Забирай его отсюда немедленно, – говорит она Дереку. – Копы приехали.  
Дерек подхватывает Стайлза и перебрасывает через плечо ногами вперёд. Клуб кружится внезапной каруселью, Стайлз моргает, теряя ещё пару отяжелелых ресниц, хватается за крепкое плечо.  
– Опусти голову, – цедит Дерек. Он, кажется испуган больше Стайлза. Ну, может, и не больше, но где-то на том же уровне.  
На дерековом бегу Стайлз цепляет чей-то шарф, жидкий металл в свете зеркального шара перетекает между пальцами, неважно, его почему-то обижает, что он не подходит под его наряд, но выхода у них нет, Стайлз набрасывает его на голову и прячет концы Дереку под майку.  
На улице, кажется, мороз, хотя, когда они входили, было ещё лето. По крайней мере, так чувствует Стайлз, который вспотел тремя галлонами пота и кончил не меньшим объёмом.  
– У меня стрелки хоть не пошли? – спрашивает он у спины.  
Спина начинает трястись, а потом так же резко замирает, Стайлз, как непристёгнутый пассажир, ударяется лбом о спину.  
– Шериф, – говорит Дерек своим самым аккуратным голосом.  
Стайлз начинает беззвучно смеяться, потому что, ну потому что.  
– Хейл, – говорит его отец. – Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
– Я забирал знакомую, – сообщает Дерек. Стайлз слышит – слышит! – как сбивается его сердечный ритм. Может, он стал оборотнем? Может, Дерек всё же укусил его или поцарапал слишком сильно, в порыве страсти.  
Ладонь, придерживающая бедро, сжимается, предупреждает, успокаивает.  
– Знакомую, – повторяет отец. Стайлз представляет его выражение лица.  
Дерек пожимает плечом, от чего Стайлза встряхивает, как пустой мешок.  
– Да. Девушке стало плохо, и она позвонила, попросила его забрать.  
– Девушке, – повторяет отец. У него будто не осталось своих слов, и он может пользоваться только теми, которые поставляет ему Дерек.  
– Именно. Мы пойдём, шериф. Пока не случилось непоправимого с моей одеждой.  
Пауза затягивается, Стайлз старается не дышать, чтобы не выдать себя чем-то, чем угодно. Наконец:  
– Идите, конечно. – Дерек делает два шага к машине. Стайлз тихонько выдыхает в серебристый шарф. – Но только, Стайлз?  
– Да? – пищит Стайлз, потому что, мать его, он послушный сын, и это грёбаный рефлекс, отзываться, когда тебя зовёт отец.  
– Сразу домой, никуда не сворачивая.  
– Так точно, – стонет Стайлз. – Так точно, пап.  
– С тобой мы ещё поговорим, Хейл.  
– Так точно, – отзывается Дерек.


End file.
